How Things Work/Simple Science
How Things Work'' ''or'' ''Simple Science is a VHS from the Learn with Sooty range. Plot Today, Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Matthew are making simple science experiments. First, Sooty, Sweep and Soo explore which and where things bounce in their bedroom and in the bathroom. Then the three of them explore floating; using the balls that they used for earlier, they drop them into the full bath tub to see if they float, then they do same thing with other objects they find in the bathroom. Later, Sooty and Soo go into Matthew’s room to learn about balancing with toy building bricks, dominos and spinning plates. Then Sweep has a go at balancing a bone on top of a tray on top of a cup on top of a saucer on top of a tea pot on top of a dish on top of a beaker on top of a plate on top of a sauce pan on top of a television on top of the kitchen cooker before falling, even though they were all stuck together on a poll. Sooty, Sweep and Matthew then go to explore some more simple science out doors and in the supermarket. Back home after learning about sliding and falling, Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Matthew all look over hot and cold temperatures. Sooty and Soo check the temperature of their bath water, Matthew has difficulties trying to keep warm and cool and even the temperature in his cup of tea ends up going all over the place on the thermometer. Luckily Sooty has the answer to the problem. Characters *Sooty *Sweep *Soo *Matthew *Sandford the Destroyer (mentioned) Quotes *Matthew: It’s not actually my jacket, I borrowed this off somebody a couple of months ago. Sandford the Destroyer, I don’t know who he is. *Soo: Oh, I know how you can cool your tea down, Matthew. * Matthew: Great, Soo, how do you do it? *Soo: Well you stand and watch it for a couple of hours and it’ll go colder on its own. *Matthew: Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh! * Matthew: I’m the only person in the world with an ice berg in his cup of tea. Extras *Trailers 2 and 3 Trivia *Although re-titled in various trailers and on the cassette case as “How Things Work”, the programe still goes by its sub title and original title, “Simple Science”. *In the second and third scene in the bathroom, Sooty, Sweep and Soo have different puppets. *You can tell that Matthew isn’t operating the bubble blowing Sooty, because when Sooty goes down to get the bubbles in normal form and comes back up in bubble blowing form, Matthew starts using his right hand. *As Sooty piles up the bricks in Matthew’s room, Sooty has a different puppet. *Sooty has four different puppets in this programe: one normal puppet, one stunt puppet for water, one stunt puppet for falling building blocks and one special puppet for blowing bubbles. *This is said to be Matthew Corbett’s favourite Learn with Sooty video. *Sandford the Destroyer may be a reference to puppeteer Brian Sandford. Goofs *At one point at the supermarket, the camera’s mount can be seen reflecting off a mirror. *In the first shot in the supermarket, as the camera moves down, the microphone can be seen at the top of the screen at one point. *Soo asks Sooty to help check the temperature of her bath water, but in “Be Safe...” Soo said that she was the only one sensible enough to do so. *Matthew should have stirred his tea after pouring the milk in. Gallery SimpleScienceTitleCard.jpg|Title Card SimpleScience2.jpg s-l1600.jpg|1989 release 1989 second edition release.jpg|1989 second edition release SimpleScience1994release.jpg|1994 release learn-with-sooty-how-to-work-simple-science-17661l.jpg|Tape learn-with-sooty-how-to-work-simple-science-17664l.jpg|1994 tape Category:Television Series Category:Specials Category:Spin-offs Category:Episodes Category:VHS Category:Learn with Sooty